The present invention generally relates to an infant feeding system. More specifically, the invention relates to a feeding system to provide a sterile fluid enteral feeding product using the fewest possible disposable items.
Of course, nursing bottles are generally known for feeding an infant. Typically, such bottles include a compartment having an interior and a teat which secures to an opening of the compartment. Normally the teat is interconnected with a cap which threadably secures to a threaded open end of the container. Such containers, however, do not initially provide a sterile environment for the product contained within the container. That is, the interior of the container, as well as the cap and teat, must be sterilized before each usage of the bottle as well as between uses.
Nursing bottles have, therefore, been developed having an interior bag-like container within an exterior housing. Such nursing bottles, however, require an additional opening mechanism to be included on the exterior container. More specifically, removal of the interior bag-like container is required from the exterior container for replacement thereof. A number of systems have been proposed, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,891; 4,466,547; 4,533,057; and 4,821,896.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,891 to Carkin relates to a nursing bottle comprising a rigid flask composed of hinged sections which can be separated to enable thorough cleansing and sterilizing of the flask. A thin, flexible, generally plastic container in the flask can be removed therefrom and replaced. However, the device has the disadvantage that opening and closing of the outer compartment requires positive connection and disconnection of latches. Furthermore, the hinges and latches project from the exterior walls of the container which can be dangerous if the bottle is, for example, dropped by an infant or other user.
Moreover, the neck of the interior container must protrude from the opening of the exterior container and then folded down over the neck of the exterior container. The collar and nipple are then threadably connected to the neck of the exterior container. As a result, leakage frequently occurs when such a system is used since the threadable connection of the neck of the exterior container may tear the neck of the interior container. Still further, leakage may occur between the collar and neck even without tearing of the interior container due to a poor seal formed therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,547 to Klittich relates to a baby feeding bottle having an open-ended, disposable, flexible and collapsible bag-like container mountable in a reusable tubular housing. The baby feeding bottle requires cooperating clamp formations of tongue and groove form presenting mating, screw-threaded clamping surfaces between which an engagement formation of the interior container may be nipped. Furthermore, the interior container of the bottle includes tab formations for extending around the externally threaded open neck of the housing. Therefore, leakage may result after a collar or locking ring is positioned over a teat and screwed onto the externally threaded neck of the exterior housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,057 to Klittich relates to a feeding bottle including a tubular housing which is constructed from two halves defined by a hinge zone extending longitudinally along the length of the housing. Releasably interengageable catch elements are provided on the housing halves to permit the halves to be securely locked together in their closed position. Each catch element comprises a resilient, plate-like element with an aperture therethrough in which the associated tapered catch element is releasably engageable to lock the housing halves together in their closed position. The resiliency of the catch elements allows the separate elements to be disengaged from each other and allows the housing halves to be opened.
Similar to Carkin, the bottle of Klittich '057 provides an irregular exterior surface of the container which houses the disposable interior container. Also, the interior container includes a neck which extends over the opening and about the neck of the exterior container on which the locking ring, teat and cap are secured which increases the chances for leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,896 to Cheng relates to a nursing bottle with a liner and vent. The bottle includes male threads formed on an outer bottom surface and a hollow protrusion extending inwardly from a base of the bottle toward the interior of the bottle. The interior disposable liner bag includes a reinforced wall with a cut positioned at its center to match the structure of the base of the feeding bottle. The resultant nursing bottle, therefore, requires significant interaction for replacement of the interior container of the bottle and alignment of the base of the bottle with the interior container.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved infant feeding system which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.